1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RF (Radio Frequency) connector assembly, and more particularly to an RF connector assembly having a magnetic member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taiwan Patent No. M257018 issued on Feb. 11, 2005 discloses an RF cable connector assembly for transmitting RF signal and comprising an electrical connector and a mating connector. The electrical connector has a first main body defining a hollow, an insulative member received in the hollow, a center conductor retained within the insulative member, and a flexible tubular received in the hollow. The complementary connector screws into the hollow of the first mating member and provides a front mating shoulder for resisting against the flexible tubular. The flexible tubular provides a twisting force for the complementary connector during a backward and forward twisting movement of the complementary connector. It is difficult to provide a controllable twisting force for the complementary connector due to a tolerance of the flexible tubular. Thus, the engagement between the electrical connector and the complementary connector is unreliable.
Hence, an improved RF connector assembly is needed to solve the above problem.